


glory of third-wheeling

by yeahmalec



Series: Malec AUs [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: ''Oh lord hold me back, I want his babies.''''Shove your tongue down my fucking throat and I won't mind. Wait, is that bad? Does this count? What, no, this is embarrassing.''--soulmate au where Magnus and Alec both get tattoos of what each of them thought when they first met in an old coffee shop.





	glory of third-wheeling

Alec scratches his arm as Isabelle keeps blabbering on about some dress she's wanted to purchase for a while. Alec's out of it, unable to concentrate on her words as a certain kind of pain rashes his arm, making him scratch it even harder than he wants. 

He follows Isabelle around the street, giving her small smiles everytime she turns around, reassuring her that he's listening. He's really not, it's like every word she speaks goes in one ear and comes out of the next. 

Alec rolls his eyes when he hears the word 'Simon', groaning. He's been with Isabelle for a few months and Alec doesn't really hate Simon - No, he hates how Simon has a relationship that Alec wants for himself. Not necessarily such a romantic but even a platonic one where he can trust someone other than his brother and sister. 

Isabelle leads Alec into a nearby, small and extremely empty coffee shop. They greeted him and instantly started to feel like a third wheel. He always feels like a third wheel or like Simon's bodyguard. 

''Hello human shield,'' Simon grins and Alec squints his eyes, shaking his head. ''Alright.'' He gives Isabelle a kiss on the cheek before they sit down. ''You guys want anything?''

''Yeah, I can go and order something. I'm craving black coffee.''

''I don't' want anything. Still have my milkshake,'' Isabelle motions to the dark brown cream in her cup. ''But Simon wants a cupcake. He's just too afraid to ask.''

Alec nods and gets up from the seat, walking behind a female and waiting in the line. She seems to think about her order for ages until it's finally Alec's turn and he doesn't even pay attention to whatever offers they're selling but instantly starts patting his pockets.

''Hello, what can I get you?'' He speaks before turning to Alec who's digging out his wallet. When Alec lifts his head and the bartender turns to him, Alec's lips part. The soft nougat colour of his hair combined with his caramel skin and brown eyes make Alec wish he could sin right there on the counter. Nothing runs through his mind until he comes to realization,   _'Shove your tongue down my fucking throat and I won't mind. Wait, is that bad? Does this count? What, no, this is embarrassing.'_

Alec's eyes widen and the bartender parts his lips, about to say something until both men gasp in pain. Alec grits his teeth and pulls up the sleeve of his leather jacket, frowning at the cursive letters painting across his kin. 

_Oh dear lord hold me back, I want his babies._

With wide eyes Alec turns his gaze to the man, lips parted. ''My babies?'' He whispers yells and the bartender shrugs. 

''Uh... So, your o-order?'' He stutters out and Alec raises his brows. ''There's a line. Behind you. The third grandpa looks angry.''

''You're just going to ignore me? I am your soulmate, how -'' Alec shuts himself up when he hears how much of a nagging wife he sounds like, straightens his back and nods. ''A black coffee, please.'' 

The bartender, whose name tag isn't even on his apron, stares at Alec a little longer before nodding. He shuffles behind the counter a while before getting Alec his coffee and whispering something to a male next to him. 

With disappointment flowing through him, he puts the money on the counter and turns around, walking to his table.

Only halfway, a hand grabs his forearm and nearly spills the coffee that Alec so delicately tries to hold. Alec turns his head and nearly jumps through the roof at the sight. 

''Hey,'' Alec says, voice more high-pitched than he'd want. 

''Hey,'' the bartender whispers back, taking his hand off and clearing his throat. ''Uh... Can you - Can I talk to you? Here. Just sit down,'' he mumbles and nods to the table behind them. Alec puts the coffee down and takes a quick glance at Isabelle, who's smirking his way. 

Magnus sits opposite of Alec. ''I'm sorry for... Well, that.'' 

''It's fine. I'm sorry I sounded like a... A wife who owns five of your kids or something.'' Alec shakes his head with a goofy grin and Magnus laughs softly. ''So... What's your name?'' 

''Magnus,'' he answers. ''What's yours? No, wait, let me guess. My soulmate instinct is tingling.'' He hurries to say and Alec laughs, nodding. ''I'm guessing something like... Ethan? Or... Hmm, maybe Andrew?''

''Uh... No, that was terrible,'' Alec laughs. ''My name's Alexander but people call me Alec.'' Magnus rolls his eyes and nods.

''What does your tattoo say?'' Magnus asks and Alec takes a quick glance at it, blush spreading on his cheeks. ''I wasn't sure what I thought of you first. You're insanely hot so maybe something about your hair.''

''Uh... It says you want my babies,'' Alec mutters and Magnus' eyes widen. ''Oh dear lord hold me back, I want his babies.'' 

''Oh wow,'' Magnus hums. ''Well, it's true. Wouldn't mind,'' he shrugs it off like it's nothing. 

''Yeah... You may not want to look at yours. It's quite embarrassing,'' Alec hurries to say and a wide grin spread on Magnus' lips. He glances down at his arm and Alec almost drool at the way it flexes and squeezes inside the black t-shirt when he lifts it on the table. 

''Oh,'' Magnus chuckles. ''Oh wow. That's flatter - Down your throat, really?'' 

''Uh yeah, you're really hot. That's my excuse,'' Alec says and takes a sip from his drink as if to occupy his lips. 

Magnus laughs and nods, ''You here with someone?''

''Yeah, how'd you know?''

''There's a girl behind you that keeps winking her eye and giving me thumb ups. Should I be concerned? I don't usually participate in three-way relationships.''

''Oh my god, ew. Magnus, that's - No, she's my sister,'' Alec exclaims. ''Not that I would share you anyway.''

Magnus doesn't smile, just stares into Alec's hazel eyes. They both can feel the connection there, the longing void filled up with presence. 

''I'm really glad that you're here today.'' 

''I'm really glad you've chosen this shop to work in.''

''I don't work here,'' Magnus smiles, ''I'm filling in for my friend, Clary. She's sick and her mother owns the business so I offered.''

''That's really kind,'' Alec hums. ''Do you want to... Get out of here? Do something? I really want to get to know you and uh... Well, outside this place. Just to know it's real.'' 

''Yes. Of course.'' Magnus nods eagerly and Alec gets up, raising his finger at Magnus before turning around. Magnus eyes him as he walks to the table with the girl and a boy, handing them the coffee, scolding the boy with an eye roll and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek before returning to Magnus.

''Do you really want me to shove my tongue down your throat?'' Magnus pats his lashes and wiggles his brows. 

''Uh... Well, not the way you put it but.. Perhaps,'' Alec teases and softly takes a hold of Magnus' wrist, giving it a small squeeze before starting to lead him out of the shop. ''There's a park that sells duck food. I can show you my favourite duck.''

''My cat hunts ducks like that for breakfast.''

''What?''

''Nothing,'' Magnus smiles and Alec laughs. 

''His name is Jordy,'' Alec continues to explain things about his duck until Magnus starts to talk about his cat like it's the most precious thing in his life and Alec can only say,

What a great day to be third-wheeling.


End file.
